Don't Fight Me
by gaaraofthefunk13
Summary: Dear Haruka, if you wouldn't have lost your memory I could have loved you.


_'Where am I? Who am I? What is this stuff in my face?'_ I wonder.

I reach up and pull the long brown thing, and cry slightly. Why does it hurt when I pull the thing away from my face? What is it anyways? It seems to be attached to my head and there is a lot of it at that. The door to the room opens and a black-haired man walks in. A younger man follows him, his silver hair is pulled into a ponytail behind his head.

He pushes his glasses up and looks at me, "You're awake."

The other man laughs, "She appears to be the same as before, Kabuto..."

_Kabuto_ walks over to me and grabs my hand, "Haruka, how do you feel?"

_'Haruka? Is that my name? Why is he holding my hand? Should I be afraid of him? Should I pull away from him? What about that other man? Who is he? Why is staring at me like that?'_

"...Who's Haruka?" I question.

The man stops suddenly and stares at me like I'm crazy then turns to the other, "Lord Orochimaru, it appears that she no longer has any of her memories... Do wish of me to dispose of her."

"No..." Orochimaru walks toward me, "She could still be of use. Perhaps I can test on her..."

My eyes flicker to the other man, I feel safer with him then this, Orochimaru person, "Where am I?"

"That doesn't matter, if you will follow me now please."

He pulls me to my feet and starts to walk out of the room. The floor is so cold... It makes my feet feel like somethings trying to stab at them.

"Follow him, sweet Haruka..." The man whispers into my ear.

I tremble slightly at the uneasy feeling his voice gives me. I felt odd, almost like I was sick. It made me feel disgusted. I don't know why it makes me feel like that. He wraps an arm around me and his free hand runs up my spine in a soothing manor but it does the opposite to me.

"That man, Kabuto, said to follow him..." I mutter hoping he'll release me.

"Kabuto can wait my dear," Orochimaru tells me.

I pull away from him and run out of the room. I can tell he's following me. Perhaps not running after me but following none the less. Just the thought of him near me makes me run faster. I didn't even know where I was running to; I hadn't been able to see where Kabuto was running to. My heart told me that I needed to get away from that man, that I shouldn't trust him even though he hadn't done anything to me that I knew of. Someone grabbed me from behind and I was forced to stop, a pair of red eyes bore into mine.

Orochimaru walked over to us, "Thank you, dear Sasuke."

"Hn," the man grunts.

The snake-like man grabs me my arm and drags me back the way we came from, "You shouldn't fight me, precious Haruka."

I reach out towards the other man, "Please! Help me! Don't let him take me please!"

I'm ignored completely as I'm dragged off. What did I do to deserve this? Why am I with these people anyways. They disturb me and Orochimaru makes me sick. His touch is the worst, it makes my stomach turn. Makes my skin crawl. I scratch at his wrists and arms and put up the best struggle I can manage. If only I could make him release me. Or make him let go for a brief moment then I could make a run for it once more.

I notice Kabuto standing the room that he pulls me into. He'll save me right? I mentally pray for his help as Orochimaru lays me down on a cold table. I try to get away but a pair of icy hands hold me down. I take notice of the mirror on the ceiling. My eyes are purple, and there's a ton of long brown strands stretched out about me, a few shorter ones falling to the side of my face. I'm wearing a large white, bag-like dress that opens in the front. My eyes tear up as I realize that the one holding me is none other then Kabuto.

Orochimaru straps me down to the table and pulls a smaller table over. On the mirror I notice a number of knives, each one different. He opens up my dress and grabs on of the knives.

He places the tip of it at my belly button and leans down to my ear, "Dear Haruka, if you wouldn't have lost your memory I could have loved you. But I hate it when you struggle, I told you not to fight me. Please don't fight me."

I scream in pain as the blade punctures my skin. He moves it up swiftly, easily slicing through me. I feel warm liquid slide across my body and I see my blood dye my dress pink in the mirror above. My eyes blur as I begin to talk to myself and remember the love I once held for the man before he slices through my lungs.

_'My name is Haruka Arakaki. I'm nineteen years old. I lived in Konoha before I was taken by Kabuto to kill some people who were causing Lord Orochimaru problems. I was training with Sasuke a week ago when he knocked me I out. I was in a coma then; I lost my memories. I was in love with Lord Orochimaru, I planned to die for him if I needed to. Tonight he killed me, and I never got to tell him how I felt.'_

**I hope it was good! I rather enjoyed writing this! Please review and tell me what you think! I love hearing from all of you and if you guys like it I could make a longer story! Thank you for reading and I hope I didn't waist your time!**


End file.
